


'Til Death Do We Part

by TN_Night



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, My First Fanfic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life would be different from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do We Part

 

 

There he was, standing next to his boyfriend who was all dressed down in a fancy black suit, as was he, holding flowers. As he stared at the black box, he started thinking; what would life be like from now on? There would be no more sneaking around with the cook; No more need to visit him secretly; no more worrying secretly what people say or think; life was going to change.

 

It all just happened so fast, would it be like starting over? He wasn't sure how he would carry out the idea, but it sounded like what was going to happen. "'Till death do we part," he'd engrave those words into a rock, just to remember them forever. An overwhelming feeling suddenly came over him, he felt like crying. He was a strong man; he never cried. But he became strong for the one he loved, and that's what counts. He became strong to protect his love, so he would never get hurt, and he now felt at ease. Like he didn't need to protect him anymore. He was safe with him forever.

 

This was eternal, the green haired one thought, would things be _that_ different? Would it be as silent as people say it is? Will I forget about him? Reject even the thought of him? Would I push out any good memories they had before this? He didn't want that. He refused to even dwell on what would never happen, hopefully. 

 

This was truly a day to remember, wasn't it? A day he probably shouldn't and wouldn't forget. Was life going to get easier? Harder? This _was_ for eternity, he kept reminding himself. Forever. Would he ever again feel like he did right now? Nobody can be sure of anything in this world; in this life, but he hoped for a time when he could possibly be settled in. Maybe a new house, maybe a new city. Maybe _change_ was how it was meant to be.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Ceremony ended and Zoro walked outside and got into the black car with Luffy.

 

"I'm…so sorry, Zoro…"

 

"It's ok, everybody dies at some point.." Zoro said as they drove off with memories of Sanji and a sadness in his heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry T~T


End file.
